Heretofore a prior art noisemaker candy holder has been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,500 in which the device has a mechanical noisemaker including movable arms that are spring loaded and which strike a surface to make noise.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a noisemaker which has spaced ball-type hammers that are contacted by a movable part by which a noise is made. The movable part moves from side to side between the ball hammers which strike the ball hammers so that a noise is made by a contact of the noisemaker with the ball hammers.
Another object is to provide a candy holder in combination with the movable noisemaker by which a piece of candy can be held in place for consumption by a person.
Another object is to provide a candy holder with a movable noisemaker on one end and an optional removable noisemaker and candy reservoir on the opposite end with candy.
Other objects and advantages will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon a review of the drawings, specification and claims.